muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
Werewolf Battalion
The Ministerium für Staatssicherheit's 101st Werewolf Battalion was an East German TSF group led by Major Beatrix Brehme, a seemingly staunch Soviet loyalist and an integral part of the Stasi's Moscow Sect, and was tasked with enforcing state security on the front lines. At times they would cooperate with the NVA to undergo defensive operations against the BETA, but the paramilitary force had its own command structure and ultimately answered to Erich Schmidt rather than the NVA, often times ignoring their requests for help in order to suit the ministry's personal goals. Their primary task, however, was to hunt down political dissenters and military deserters, and they maintained an edge over their Army counterparts with newer equipment, including the MiG-23 Cheburashka, and later, the MiG-27 Aligatori. Many member in this battalion had a dirty history and it was forbidden to talk about anyone's past experience. Lise had discovered that there were many criminals like deserters and murderers in the battalion. History Alongside the Berlin Battalion, the Werewolf Battalion was organized by the Stasi in order to create a military arm of the State Security Ministry that was capable of properly policing the NVA, which at that point had access to such powerful military equipment as TSFs like the MiG-21 Balalaika. Selected to lead this unit was the ambitious and enchanting member of the Ministry named Beatrix Brehme, whose previous speeches had pushed the Moscow Sect's existence into the spotlight and given them great influence. With only the most skilled and loyal pilots selected from within the Party as well as the NVA, the unit became superior in most regards to even the units stationed on the front lines of the war. The gap quickly lengthened when the Ministry organized the acquirement of MiG-23s directly from the Soviet Union, for use exclusively by the Stasi as part of "field testing" the new machines. Members of the Battalion were reputedly considered more loyal to their commanding officer Beatrix than to the Ministry, or even the Socialist Party itself. This was in part because Beatrix believed that it was necessary to lead by example, and she was often found at the lead of the battalion during battle. This loyalty eventually served her well as Beatrix and her unit found themselves embroiled in a crossfire between the Berlin Sect of the Stasi and their subsequent attempted coup d'état of the government, as well as Erich Schmidt, leader of the Ministry and Moscow Sect, attempting to assassinate Beatrix before her power grew too great. Having already acquired a new gift from Moscow in the form of MiG-27s, Beatrix's forces quickly ended the attempted takeover by the Berlin sect and, in the subsequent assassination attempt by Erich Schmidt followed by his death at the hands of his own men, Beatrix assumed control of the Ministry and effectively became the head of the Government forces arrayed against the rebelling NVA. It was during the rebellion's climax that Beatrix took to the field herself against 2nd Lieutenant Theodor Eberbach, the last remaining ace of the [[666th TSF Squadron|666th Schwarzesmarken TSF Squadron]], who was once trained by her nemesis Irisdina Bernhard. Despite having the technological advantage of a superior machine, Beatrix was unable to overcome Eberbach's determination to win for the sake of a new and free East Germany and ultimately her ideology lost to his when her cockpit was breached by his MiG-23PF's combat knife. The fate of the rest of the Werewolf pilots is unknown, but it is likely that the survivors surrendered after witnessing their leader die at the hands of the rebels. Operational Dates * 1981: Participated in hunting deserters who intended to flee to West Germany. On at least two occasions, deserters were TSF pilots who piloted MIG-21s. The pilots were executed immediately.Light Novel Requiem vol 2, TSFIA * 1983: Participated in numerous sorties against deserting military officials, engaged in BETA culling operations, and fought against the NVA rebellion that ultimately saw the unit destroyed. Members First "Brehme" Squadron Beatrix Has Only 2 Sprites in the Game.png|Major, Beatrix Brehme. Werewolf Katrina.png|1st Lieutenant, Katrina. XO, Werewolf Battalion. 66642519.png|2nd Lieutenant Theodor Eberbach (Only in VN Lise route) 78E73935.png|1st Lieutenant, Lise Hohenstein. 1E497CFD.png|2nd Lieutenant Farka.Lise's partner,good at using Type-77 blade Second "Buch" Squadron Werewolf Rosalinde Buch Pilot.png|Captain, Rosalinde Buch. Third "Borkwalde" Squadron Werewolf Borkewalde.png|Captain, Nicola Michalke. Borkewalde Pilot 4.png|2nd Lieutenant, Werewolf pilot. Borkewalde Pilot 3.png|2nd Lieutenant, Werewolf pilot. Borkewalde Pilot 2.png|2nd Lieutenant, Werewolf pilot. Borkewalde Pilot 1.png|2nd Lieutenant, Werewolf pilot. Fourth Squadron Werewolf Pilot 5.png|2nd Lieutenant, Werewolf Pilot. Equipment MiG-23 Stasi lineart.png|MiG-23 Cheburashka, for the entire battalion. MiG-27 Stasi.png|MiG-27 Aligatori, 4 gifted in total. Mig-21pfld.jpg|MiG-21PF, 10 total. Used to facilitate communications in heavy metal cloud operations. Trivia * The Werwolf, as it is spelled in native German, has been considered a mythological creature since before the Medieval Ages. The legends that describe their appearance and habits vary wildly by region, but accounts of their viciousness is held up by all as their most well known feature. ** One such legend named by Thiess of Kaltenburg, a self-proclaimed Werewolf of the late 17th century, stated that werewolves existed to do God's work and destroy the devil's minions; in return for their service, they were rewarded a spot in heaven. ** Some of these legends' parallels can be drawn back to Schwarzemarken, especially to Beatrix Brehme and her ultimate death at the hands of Theodor Eberbach. She believed that she was in the right and that those against her were committing ultimate sins against humanity, and she also held the belief that she would be rewarded for her service and be granted to enter Valhalla, a place in the old pagan germanic faith where the fallen warriors, carried and chosen by the Valkyries, rest for eternity together with the gods, their friends and ancestors. * Despite references of male members existing in the unit in the Light Novel, the anime adaptation of Schwarzesmarken shows only female members of the battalion. * Interestingly, despite the Werewolf Battalion being part of the Ministry of State Security, a completely separate arm of the government, their fortified suits are adorned with the NVA East Army force badges. ** This is a consistent feature in the Light Novel, Visual Novel, as well as the Anime adaptation. * Despite being listed as a Battalion, the Werewolves have been described as having over fifty TSFs deployed at once. This would mean they were closer to regiment strength. * The insignia of the Battlaion shows Anubis, the God of burial in Kemetic (old egypt) Mythology. * The Werewolf Battalion is possible based on the Wachregiment "Felix Dzerzkinsky", a Elite Force within the Grenztruppe der DDR (eastern german Border Guard) which was subordinated to the Stasi and was used as their military arm for security duties. Gallery Werewolf Battalion 2.png|Werewolf Battalion Werewolf Battalion 1.png|Werewolf Battalion Werewolf_Stitch.png Werewolves.jpg Beatrix and the Werewolves.jpg Beatrix's Squadron.png 0B98E152.png 1CC1B7DB.png References Category:Military Units Category:Schwarzesmarken Category:Alternative Category:Characters (Schwarzemarken)